Mystery of the UFOs
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: There is another UFO mission, but this time,they are sent on a wild goose chase! They think they have the right guy, or do they? When Alex catches, 'The crook', the UFOs are still invading people! Maybe human life isn't the reason for the UFOs...


New Jersey/ 2:37 P.M.

"Wow Greg, I didn't know you could run so fast!" A kid said to another kid he was racing.

"Hey, when I want to run fast I can run fast!" The other kid said back.

"Dude, what is that weird round thing with the glowing lights up there?" The one kid said pointing up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The other kid screamed as a green/yellow light came down, and when it went away, he was gone! He was invaded!

"Greg? GREG?!" The kid screamed as the UFO flew away!

Beverly Hills High School/ 11:23 A.M.

"Wow Clover, your new Go-go boots look great!" Alex told Clover as the three girls walked in the hall.

"Yeah, bet they cost a lot!" Sam said.

"Uh, yeah! Good thing I had just enough!" Clover told them.

"How did you get the money?" Alex asked.

"Well, I had to sell a lot of my fashionable items! But it was worth it!" Clover said.

"I'll say!" Sam said as Mandy walked up to them.

"EW! Clover, where did you get those ugly boots? My Donna Veer Hassy boots are much better looking than those ugly barf bags! Like, see you girls later! AHA!" She said as she walked away.

"HOW DARE SHE! SHE IS SO TOTALLY GOING DOWN!" Clover said as she went to tackle Mandy, but Sam and Alex held her back.

"AH!" Clover screamed as she fell from being stopped in mid-air.

"Calm down, Clover! You can get Mandy after our lunch!" Alex said as they walked into the cafeteria. They got in line for lunch and finally got there lunches.

"Hold on guys! I'll get us some forks!" Alex said as she ran to some table thing to get the forks, but they wouldn't budge!

"Here Alex, let me show you how its done!" Clover said as she and Sam walked up to the table. Clover pulled out the fork with all her might, and then she went flying onto a seat.

"Clover! Are you ok?" Alex said as her and Sam ran up to her.

"Yea, I think so!" Clover said as the girls pulled her up. Just then, a big piece of the lunchroom floor opened, and sucked the girls in, then closed!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! LOOKS LIKE JERRY NEEDS US!" Sam screamed as they went through a tunnel! The tunnel blasted them into Jerry's office, as usual, and Jerry was waiting.

"Hello ladies." Jerry greeted the girls.

"Hey Jerr, um, do you have any other painless ways of getting us?" Alex asked as she rubbed her butt.

"Uh, no." Jerry said.

"Anyway, what do you need Jerry?" Sam said.

"Well, It seems that around the United States, people have gone missing. Witnesses described a flying object with bright lights, and others called them UFOs. It has happened in New Jersey, North Carolina, Florida, Kansas, and California. We have a shot of the UFO from Florida, it seems they were doing a news forecast and the camera man got a shot, it looks like a green light comes down, and when it goes away, the victim is gone!" Jerry told the girls.

"Hey, this sounds like that one mission were the UFOs were attacking people, and then there were real aliens, and we caught the crook! Is it the same guy?" Clover asked.

"I'm afraid not, I've already checked, and she's still in prison." Jerry said.

"So what do you need us to do?" Sam asked.

"I need you girls to find who is using the UFOs, and why." Jerry said.

"Oh boy! I hope we find more aliens!" Alex said spacing out.

"Here are your gadgets, Jetpack Backpacks, Suction Cup Go-go boots, Laserstick Lipstick, Spying cell phone, lets you hack into other aircrafts, and listen to conversations going on inside, Flash On Belts, Skeleton Key, and SACM." Jerry said.

"SACM?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Super Automobile Changing Machine, it can turn into anything with a motor, wheels, and is built for the ground." Jerry said.

"I know what I'm changing my to! A limo! With lots of flowers!" Alex said, all excited.

"Ok girls, TTFN!" Jerry said.

"Huh?" The girls said together.

"Ta ta for now!" Jerry said as he pressed a button, and the girls disappeared.

"Oh, you would think they get it by now!" Jerry said as he chuckled.


End file.
